Lost in Space
by Silvera Sea
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in space for the forcible future with your spark twin? Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will find the answer to this question, whether they like it or not. A collection of shorts.


**Herro all! To those of you who don't know of my story Starlight, this is just a collection of shorts when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were lost in space, in their pod forms... with nothing to do... for several vorns. Basically, this is my attempt at giving myself experience with writing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, characters who I know more through Fanfiction than through the G1 cartoons. To any reading this short (or collection of shorts, depending on the time) who know Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from G1, I ask that you give your input on whether or not you think I successfully wrote their character.**

**.**

**For those of you who do know of Starlight (and I know they are few) I wrote this so that I could get a better grasp of Sideswipe's character, because a scene I am working on in the upcoming chapters revolves heavily around Sideswipe, and as I am writing it it doesn't seem as if I nailed the character that well... Plus, Sideswipe basically starts off acting out of character in the first chapters because of the few crappy vorns he has been through.**

**.**

**Instead of using Sideswipes grouchiness (or as I call it acting like a dog thrown in water(I know cat works better, but Sideswipe strikes me more as a dog than a cat :P)) as an excuse to write off any out of character actions, I am more determined to make sure I don't screw it up. For even if the character is going through something that may change what they do to a certain extent, if you know the character well enough then you'll be able to predict how they'll react.**

**.**

**So anyways, that's how this emerged.**

**.**

**And, as always:**

**_Disclaimer: _Transformers _is the intellectual property of Hasbro and the author has no claim to any associated ideas or characters mentioned in this fanfiction._**

**.**

* * *

'Lost In Space' Shorts

.

o.0.O.0.o

.

Vorn 9998 Cycle 120:

.

"So, bro, do you want to play Space Slaggers again?"

"We've played Space Slaggers for two cycles. Don't you have another game?"

"Hm… Well, there is that one game I downloaded from our tight-aft security director before we were shipped out."

"…Sideswipe, I don't think that was a game."

"Of course it was, Sunny! What else could it be?"

"Do you remember that director? Do you _think_ he would have downloaded a game to play in his off time?"

"…Well, there were a lot of firewalls surrounding the program… Maybe it was a top-secret file!"

"Of course you wouldn't have downloaded it legally." Sunstreaker muttered.

"What was that?"

"When did you find the chance to download it?"

"It was right after I was sent to the brig."

"That doesn't clarify. At all."

"Hmm…" It took a few breems before Sideswipe finally had an epiphany. "That's right, it was after we programmed a ghost to pop up onto the video files every few joors! Hah! They still couldn't find where we hid the program until several cycles after. The look on the moniter's face for those first few shots were priceless!"

"How did they not detect you in their files?"

"They were too busy looking for our prank program, of course!"

Sunstreaker decided to leave it at that; sometimes it was best that only Sideswipe knew what Sideswipe did. "So, you mean to tell me you've had this file downloaded onto your hard drives this whole time, and you didn't even look at it?"

"Not yet! I was waiting for the perfect opportunity and then, well…" Sideswipe's plates shuffled on his pod form in embarrassment. "I kinda forgot."

Sunstreaker had been used to his brother's stupidity after the first cycle they were born. It was rare when Sideswipe did something so stupid that his brother wished to shake him until something in his processors clicked back into place. Unfortunately, the necessary piece of hardware that would fix his processors seemed to be missing from Sideswipe's helm from the very beginning. "What would happen if that program had been a virus? _Primus_ Sideswipe, you don't think!"

"Why would an isolated Autobot base have a downloadable virus?"

"…" If Sideswipe couldn't answer that for himself, then his brother was lacking even more processing power than he had initially thought. "So, what's on it?"

"Not a clue, wanna look at it together?"

It would have been better to delete the file altogether, but the fact that they were floating through the vacuum of space and would be for the forcible future, any entertainment -dangerous or otherwise- was welcome. "Open the link."

Sideswipe activated his wireless link with Sunstreaker once more. The display information for the program was sent across the channel to Sunstreaker's HUD, with Sideswipe in complete control of the program. Sunstreaker waited for the program to run, and waited some more.

"…Sideswipe, why aren't you running the program?"

"I kinda wanted the opening to have more pomp and flair, you know? With explosions and femmes and high grade and-"

"Sideswipe, for the love of Primus just open it!"

"Okay okay! Geeze, just give me an astro-" *click* "Aha! Got it!"

"…"

"What the-"

"…"

"…Ew."

"…Turn it off."

Sideswipe quickly shut the program down. "Well, uh…"

"I didn't need to see that."

"Who would've thought the director would have had _that_ kind of second life."

"Sideswipe,"

"He certainly didn't look like the kind of bot who would enjoy _that_ kind of entertainment!"

"Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe immediately halted his train of thought. "Yeah bro?"

"Wipe it from your hard drive."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Just a few astros and… There, all gone."

"…Don't ever download an unfamiliar file again, from a familiar database or otherwise."

"Got it."

"You're going to forget this, aren't you?"

"Yup." Sideswipe didn't even sound regretful of the fact.

"…I need processor detergent."

o.0.O.0.o

.

.

**Finito!**

**.**

**I think I got Sideswipe's character down pretty well (I think), but I'm worried that I messed up Sunstreaker's personality a lot in this short... but it is what it is. ****I'll probably add new shorts of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's time in space off and on, but there are no guarantees of this updating, as an fyi.**

**.**

**I hope to those of you who decided to read this short that it has satisfied a little bit of the hunger you have for fanfiction stories. To those who know these characters well I kindly ask you to leave a review telling me whether or not I got the characters down, and what I can do to improve them for next time.**

**.**

**To all, I bid you adieu. **

**.**

**~ Silvera**


End file.
